the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Coding
Pinetree "One Choice Could Change The Course of a Thousand Moons, if Only One Has The Courage to Act." ~ Erin Hunter Appearance --- Coloration: --- Pelt: Pinetree's Pelt is About Medium Length. He Grooms it Nightly, But it Has a Permanent Unwashed Look. It's Hardly Ever Glossy and is Always Sticking up in Most Places. --- Scars: He Doesn't Have Many Scars, Since he Mostly Avoids Fighting, But His Ears Are Very Torn up From Spars Against His Littermate. Personality --- Positive Traits Laid Back Most of The Time Caring Hard Working --- Neutral Traits Thinks Alot Doesn't Talk Much --- Negative Traits Defensive Insecure Brutally Honest Backstory --- Kithood ~ Rogue Darkness. It All Started With Darkness. Before I Was Born and For Quite a While After, I Knew Only Seven Things. Myself, My Sister, My Mother, My Father, The Nest, Milk, and Darkness. After Around Ten Days, The World Opened up Around me. Suddenly, There Was Light and Color. From The Day I Was Born, I'd Heard These Four Common Words: Pine, Shoot, Gravity, and Fall. It Wasn't Until The Day I Opened My Eyes That I Realized What They Meant. Those Were Names. The Names of my Family. Gravity Was my Mother. She Was a Lithe Siamese With Eyes Like Sapphires. Fall Was my Father. He Was a Muscular Havana Brown With Pumpkin Colored Eyes. Shoot Was my Sister. She Looked Alot Like me, But Slightly Different. I Was Pine. With All The New Sights and Sounds of The World, it Was Natural That I Wanted to See What it All Was. Sadly, me and Shoot Couldn't Make it Out of The Nest Without Someone Pulling us Back. Something About Our Legs Being Too Short to Outrun Danger. I Hardly Found That Fair, my Claws Were Sharp and I Thought I Could Fight Off Anything. Little Did I Know That My Parents Had a Reason For Keeping us in The Nest Until we Grew Strong Enough to Defend Ourselves... Apparently When my Dad Was a Kit, His Siblings Had All Snuck Out From Their Nest While Their Parents Had Been Sleeping. While They Were Out, They'd Come Across a Big Dog, One With a Lithe Build, Pointed Ears, and a Short Tail. The Dog Was Fast, Much Faster Than The Kits, Who Were Only a Month Old. Their Parents Went Out The Next Day to Search For Them, But All They Found Were a Few Tufts of Fur and Some Blood. From That Day Forward, my Father Always Feared Dogs and Knew he Would Never Let His Kits Suffer The Same Fate as His Siblings. Once we Reached Two Moons Old, we Began Training For Defense. It Was Usually Just Sheathed~Claw Spars Between me and Shoot, But Sometimes Fall Would Insist we Unsheathe Our Claws, Telling us That Enemies Would Have Their Claws Out. That's How my Ears Got Shredded. Word of Advice: When Fighting Your Hyper Sister, Don't Let Yourself Get Pinned. At Five Moons, Gravity and Fall Took us to The Forest, Saying it Was Time to Start Hunting Lessons Now That we Could Defend Ourselves From The "Clan Cats", Whatever Those Were. We Hunted For a While, Gravity Teaching us How to Fish and Fall Teaching us How to Hunt Land Prey. As we Collected Our Prey Around Sunset, we Realized That Something Seemed Off. It Was Almost as Though we Were Being Watched... That's When They Pounced. Tons of Cats Attacking From The Bushes and The Trees. We Were Completely Surrounded. I Watched as Four Cats Closed in on my Mother and Two More Backed my Father Against a Tree. Me and Shoot Backed up, Shaking. Then, Our Fight Training Kicked in and we Stood up on Our Hind Legs, Back to Back and Lashed Out at The Attacking Clan Cats, Matching Each Other Swipe For Swipe. I Saw my Father Kick Off From The Trunk of The Tree he Was Against and Land Behind His Attackers and Saw my Mother Dart Between a Tabby Tom and a Tortoiseshell She~Cat Before Turning to a Tuxedo Cat and Leaping Onto Him, Barreling Him Over. I Smiled in Satisfaction as my Claws Sliced The Nose of a Sleek Black She~Cat. I Watched as a Muscular Brown Marbled Tabby Tom Stepped Through The Chaos. "Skyclan! Halt!" he Yowled. At Once, All The Clan Cats Fell Back, Leaving me and My Family Alone in The Clearing, Yet Still Surrounded by Our Attackers. "These Kits Are More Skilled Some of Our Apprentices and Their Parents Are Obviously Skilled Fighters. They Could be Valuable Assets to The Clan," he Said. He Then Turned to Gravity and Fall. "So, Would You Like to Join Skyclan?" My Parents Looked at Each Other Thoughtfully. "It Would Provide Some Extra Protection For The Kits," Gravity Said. Fall Nodded. "And They'd Get Some Extra Training," he Said. They Both Turned to The Tabby and Nodded. "We Accept Your Offer," Fall Said. That Was The Beginning of Our New Life... --- Remaining Kithood ~ Skyclan Once we Got to The Clan, Falconstar, The Marbled Tabby, Gave us New Names. I Was Pinekit, Shoot Was Shootingkit, Gravity Was Gravityheart, and Fall Was Fallhawk. I Made a Few New Friends in Skyclan. One Being a Beautiful Russet Apprentice Named Windpaw. She Would Often Spar With me and Shootingkit and Help us Sneak Out of Camp While The Adults and Apprentices Were Asleep. She Showed us Where She and The Apprentices Liked to Hang Out and Hide From Their Mentors and Took us Exploring Alot. This Happened Almost Nightly Until me and Shootingkit Became Apprentices. --- Apprenticeship ~ Skyclan I Was Apprenticed to The Tortoiseshell From The Battle. Her Name Was Apparently Splotchpelt. Shootingkit, Now Shootingpaw Was Apprenticed to a Blue~Gray Tom Named Rockfur. We Talked Our Mentors Into Letting us Train Together Most of The Time, Since That's How We'd Been Training Since we Were Two Moons Old. It Helped That Splotchpelt and Rockfur Were Mates.Even Though I Managed to be a Better Fighter Than Shootingpaw, She Was Still a Better Hunter and Was Quickly Catching up in Fighting. Once She Reached my Skill Level, I Kinda Felt Left Behind. I Was Often Taunted by The Other Apprentices. Always Being Told That I Was Useless. That Since The Clan Needed Prey and Didn't Get in Many Fights That I Could Only Ever be Useful as a Medicine Cat Since I Was Always Studying. That if I Was Going to Spend All my Time Studying, it Should be Something at Least a Little Useful. Well, The Joke Was on Them When The Foxes Came... Late One Night Around a Moon Into Mine and my Sister's Apprenticeship, a Yowl Split The Air and a Young Warrior Named Birchstride, Who Had Been Sitting Vigil After His Warrior Ceremony Earlier in The Day, Came Racing in. "Foxes!" he Yowled. As Soon as The Word Escaped His Jaws, Five Large Foxes Tore Through The Camp Boundary. Two Raced For The Freshkill Pile, Another Stalked Towards Birchstride, and The Other Two Ran For The Nursery. I Ran Out of The Apprentices' Den, Closely Followed by Shootingpaw and Windpaw. I Saw Gravityheart and Fallhawk Leap on The Foxes Attacking The Orphanage and Watched as Falconstar, Splotchpelt, and Rockfur Ran to Help. The Deputy, Floralbranch and Her Littermates, Fawnleap, Streamripple, and Robinsong, Raced to Help Birchstride, Who Was Yowling as he Was Shaken Around by The Fox. Me, Shootingpaw, and Windpaw Went After The Two at The Freshkill Pile. The Other Apprentices Were Already There, But They Were Getting Beat Badly. Bearpaw Was in The Jaws of The Fox, Eyes Glazed and Breathing Ragged, Amberpaw Was Laying Winded on The Ground, and Milkpaw Had a Bone Sticking Out of Her Left Hind Leg. Me, Shootingpaw, and Windpaw Leapt at The Fox. I Dug my Claws Into Its Shoulders, Windpaw Pulled on Its Tail, and Shootingpaw Attacked Its Legs. The Fox Yelped in Pain and Ran Away, Shaking us Off and Dropping Bearpaw. Bearpaw Sagged Limply on The Ground, Dead. He Wasn't The Only Loss That Night. Floralbranch, Fawnleap, Streamripple, and Robinsong Had Been Too Late to Save Birchstride and The Clan Watched in Horror as His Body Was Carried Away by The Fox. Examining The Camp, I Felt a Wail of Grief Rise in my Throat. Laying Motionless Outside The Nursery Was Gravityheart, Her Eyes Glazed and Frozen in an Eternal, Final Look of Horror. Fallhawk Was Laying Beside The Body, His Nose Buried in Her Fur and a Look of Pure Sadness on His Face. I Heard The Wail I'd Been Holding Back Escape, But Not From me, I Turned as Shootingpaw Ran Towards Our Parents. I Followed Her, More Slowly, Stunned by What I Was Seeing. This Can't be Happening, I Thought, She's Just Hurt, She'll be Fine. I Knew The Truth Though. Gravityheart Was Dead, Never Again Would I Hear Her Voice or Hunt With Her or be Able to Tell Her About my Day. This Was Just The Beginning of The End Though... The Next Day, After The Vigil and Burial, Fallhawk Went to Talk With Falconstar. After Quite a While, he Returned, Approaching me and Shootingpaw. "I'm Leaving Skyclan," he Announced Nonchalantly. "What?!" me and Shootingpaw Exclaimed in Unison. "You Can't!" I Said, Shocked, "Mom Just Died! You Can't Leave us Now! We Need You!" Shootingpaw Nodded, a Shocked Expression on Her Face. "Now That Gravityheart is Dead, I Don't Wanna Stay Here," he Said, "I Can't Stay in The Place Where She Died." "B..But What About us?" Shootingpaw Asked, "W..What Will we do Without Our Parents?" "Well, You Can Either Join me or Stay Here and Figure it Out. You're Apprentices, You Can Handle it," Fallhawk Said. "B..But You Said You'd Never Leave us. That We'd Always be Together," Shootingpaw Said. "That Was Before Your Mother Died," he Said, "Things Have Changed and Its Time to Grow up and Get Out of Dreamland. Not Everything is Perfect and Not Everything Everyone Says Will be True. Now Are You Staying or Following me?" "I..I'm Staying," Shootingpaw Said, "I Don't Wanna be With Someone Who Can't Keep a Simple Promise!" Fallhawk Barely Looked Offended. "So, What About You?" he Asked, Turning to me, "Are You Gonna be a Weakling Stuck in a Fantasy Like Your Sister or Are You Gonna Accept Reality and Join me?" "I..I'm Staying Too," I Said, Looking at my Paws, "I Can't Leave Shootingpaw Alone, and It's Quite Obvious Which One of You Actually Cares About This Family." Shootingpaw Smiled at me, But Fallhawk Just Scowled. "I Can't Believe You Two Turned Out to be Such Weaklings," he Snarled, "Too Stuck to Each Other to Realize That Someday Something Will Seperate You." Then, he Stalked Away and Out of Camp, Tail Lashing. That Was The Last Time I Ever Saw Fallhawk. The Rest of Our Apprenticeship Was Pretty Bland in Comparison to That. We Spent Alot of Time Hanging Out With Windpaw and Were Honored as Heroes by Amberpaw and Milkpaw. Soon Enough Though, Windpaw, Amberpaw, and Milkpaw Became Windclimber, Amberbeetle, and Milkblossom and Got Busy With Warrior Duties, But we Still Got to Spend Time Together During Meal Sharing and Patrol/Training Breaks. After a Couple More Moons, me and Shootingpaw Got Our Own Warrior Names. I Became Pinetree and Shootingpaw Became Shootingseed. --- Warrior Life ~ Skyclan Our Vigil Went by Peacefully and we Began Warrior Duties at Around Sunhigh The Next Day. Most Days Were The Same. Hunt, Mark Borders, Check For Intruders. Sometimes We'd Pick up a Scent, But Most of The Time it Was Stale. Any Time we Caught The Scent of a Fox, It'd Give us a Painful Reminder of The Fateful Night When Gravityheart Had Been Taken From us. I Hadn't Spoken Much Since That Day, Speaking Mostly When Spoken to and Only Starting up Conversations With Windclimber and Shootingseed. I Also Noticed That I Had Been Thinking Alot More Than Usual Since That Day. I Guess That's What Happens When You're Not Speaking Though. After About Twelve Moons of Warrior Duties, I Got an Apprentice. It Was a Skittish Young Tom Named Tuftpaw. Shootingseed Mentored His Sister, Softpaw, and Windclimber Mentored Their Brother, Shortpaw. We Often Went Out For Training Sessions Together, Letting Our Apprentices Spend Time With Each Other as Our Mentors Had Done With us. Our Apprentices Soon Became Warriors, Earning The Names Tuftpelt, Softheart, and Shortleg. Shortly After Their Ceremony, Greencough Swept Through The Clan. It Took The Lives of Falconstar and Daisyleaf, Our Medicine Cat. Once Floralbranch Got Her Nine Lives and Became Floralstar, She Appointed Shootingseed Deputy. I Was Very Proud of my Sister, But Also a Little Jealous.Shootingseed Got Very Busy With Deputy Duties and we Didn't Get to Spend Much Time Together Anymore. She Was Almost Always Sorting Patrols or Meeting With Floralstar. I Spent Alot of Time With Windclimber, Who, Though I Never Admitted it to Her, I Had Developed a Crush on. As Floralstar Began Losing Lives, The First Being to a Badger, Shootingseed Became Busier and Busier. With Each Life, She Spent More and More Time Preparing For Her Leadership. Then, it Happened. Floralstar Lost Her Ninth Life, Dying as She Gave Birth to Her Kits, Who Ended up Stillborn. Her Mate, Wolfeye, Was Heartbroken and Didn't Leave Their Side Until They Were Buried. Shootingseed Took on The Name Shootingstar, Having Her Nine Lives Given to Her by Bearpaw, Gravityheart, Birchstride, Falconstar, Daisyleaf, Floralstar, and Floralstar's Kits, Loonkit, Duckkit, and Goosekit. She Appointed Amberbeetle Her Deputy, Which Disappointed me, But I Couldn't Blame Her. Amberbeetle Was Older and More Experienced, so it Made Since That He'd be Picked Over me.With Her New Leadership Role, Shootingstar Had Even Less Free Time. I Had Alot of Time to Myself and my Father's Parting Words Often Rang in my Head, "Someday Something Will Seperate You." This Sure Seemed Like it Was Seperating us. Maybe I Should Leave, I Thought, Only Shootingstar and Windclimber Would Really Miss me. Maybe It'd be For The Best.So, One Night, After The Evening Meal, I Called Shootingstar Over. "I Think I Wish to Leave Skyclan," I Said. "W..What?" She Asked, a Shocked Look Passing Over Her Face. "I Mean, You Don't Have Time For me Anymore and I Mostly Stayed Because of You," I Said. "I..I'll Make Time! Don't Leave me! Please! I Can't be Alone! I Already Lost Mom and Dad, I Can't Lose You Too!" She Said. "I Can't Ask You to Give up Time For me," I Said Sadly, "I Love Ya, Sis, But I'm Afraid This is For The Best." "If You Loved me, You'd Stay!" She Said, Backing Away, "You're no Better Than Fallhawk!" "I am Better Than Fallhawk!" I 'd hissed, "I'll Always Miss You, Even if You Hate me." She'd Sighed, Tearing up. "Just go..." She'd Said. "Goodbye, Sister," I'd Said Sadly, Walking Out of Camp. I Haven't Seen Shootingstar Since. --- Wanderer After That Night I'd Become a Wanderer. I Always Thought of Shootingstar and Windclimber, Constantly Regretting my Decision to Leave Them. Ever Since Then, I've Been Alone, Wandering Aimlessly, Not Sure How Far I've Traveled From Skyclan. Maybe I'll go Back Someday, But I Doubt Shootingstar Will Accept me if I do. I Recently Found a Clan That's Letting me Stay With Them For a Bit, Icelandicclan. It Feels Nice to be Among Other Cats Again, Knowing That Starclan is With me and That I'm Not Alone in This World. Relations Category:Blog posts